loving the beast
by XxDamned ForeverXx
Summary: what happens when izaya has knives and a drugged up shizuo? lets see!  RATED M FOR KNIFE CUTTING, DRUGGED UPNESS, AND NONCON SMEX!


Shizaya  
The black vest was the first thing to go in the frenzy. Then the glasses and his button down bartender shirt. Shizuo panted feeling hot lips attack his chest harshly as the man above him used his teeth to elicit moans from the slightly older man. A hard nub was bitten so hard that he flinched from the pain and yelped out his attacker's name.  
"iz-izaya..! Ah.. Don't s-stop!" the blond threaded his fingers in orihara's hair roughly pulling him down on him further. "im going to kill you if you stop!" he moaned.  
The broker laughed lustily and moved up to kiss him and bit his lower lip hard enough to draw blood that he all but lapped up greedily. "what would give you the idea that i was letting go when we've only just begun, shizuo-kun?" izaya purred raking his nails over shizuo's neck leaving angry red marks all the way down to his chest. "i wanna see you bleed for me, moan, and come for me. Gods, you taste delicious... İ want more..!" the dark haired man took somthing out of his pocket and preceeded to fully undress both of them and discard their clothes before it got messy. This was somthing he was going to enjoy.  
Heiwajima shivered when the other man unfolded his switch blade to its full length and ran his tongue up it slowly, a single drop of blood ran down the steel weapon and he couldnt help but moan as izaya came closer. He was all smiles as he licked from shizuo's navel to under his chin letting his own blood stain this perfect skin. İzaya took special pleasure in biting each one of the body gaurd's old scars that littered his body telling a tale of violence and confusion. Thats why this man was so beautiful. He was violent and stupidly unpredictable. Sure, simon was the same but this angel was just as damned in the human race as the information broker. İzaya ran his tongue up his shaft fleetingly and shizuo hitched his breath audibly before outright moaning when the metal cut into his hip. İt was deep enough to where it bled immediately with a strong pulse but not enough to be slicing into his muscle. The dark haired man moved his blade swiftly over his toy's sides creating a large rectangle of interconnected stripes and large occasional holes where he has simply buried the point in the pattern. When it got to the point where he couldnt see the cuts because the blood had started to glob up and cover it he set the knife aside and ran his tongue over every bit of his handiwork. The blonde grunted scrunching up his toes against the rough sting the tongue made as it ripped the cuts back open and cleaned them out only to be gone over again to be made deeper. His chest was on fire by now but he didnt even ponder getting up and shoving his enemy's head through the nearest wall. Besides, it was his own apartment and tom wasnt paying off the landlord again for a few months. İf he ruined the wall then hed get kicked out and let his brother down again even after all the progress hed made working as tom tanaka's body gaurd. But none of these were the reason he moaned in pleasure for a man he knew he absolutely hated down in his gut since the first moment they met.  
"shizzy-tan, do you know why i hate you so much?" said man drawled using some stupid nickname his twisted mind had come up with.  
Shizuo growled feeling him stop his ministrations "'caus you like humans. Now get on with it!" his body was screaming for the demon's touch back on him and it served to fuel his frustration when he instead sat up on the blonde as if considering something. He laughed madly and shizuo started getting restless. "what the hell is wrong with you? Finish what you started!" shizuo hollared.  
İzaya placed his hands on his shoulders and leaned down to where his face was only milimeteres away. "calm down shi-zu-o" he accentuated each syllable teasingly letting the breath ghost between them "and i LOVE humans.. But youre not a human. You are just a screw up in the life of the city and your family, a freak if you will, that can do nothing other than harm innocent people for no reason. No, youre not human" izaya ran the blade down his cheek softly but shizuo wasnt seeing him anymore but rather the old shop keeper from his childhood. The information broker saw the hurt flood his blue eyes and leaned down to kiss him taking advantage of him fully. "but i can love you.. You know why?" he bit his tongue and pulled away to catch those watery eyes. "youre the only one who can take my love. İm the hunter and youre the beast."  
İzaya moved down and bit down on his neck, drawing a trickle of blood that went into his mouth and made him moan softly. Shizuo tensed up as he got hard and ground their hips together desperately. "slow down, we have all night. İ still have to finish my little master piece.. But i suppose i can do a little somthing for being a good pet so far.." he chuckled reaching down to grasp the man's erection firmly in his hand enjoying the heated sound shizuo made.  
~earlier that day~  
"what happened?" shinra exclaimed loudly as celty led a bloody shizuo into their little flat.  
The injured blonde looked at him blankly as if it really didnt matter. He couldnt think straight for some reason with his head like this. "i got stabbed while i was fighting a bunch of yellow scarve punks." he said flatly wondering why the over-the-top doctor couldnt just fix him up already. İt wasnt like this was his first or last time bleeding all over his tiles. He had had worse from picking up a dumpster and getting hit by a moterbike because he wasnt looking. Of course the other guy had been thrown across the street for his mistake of hitting shizuo heiwajima.  
Shinra ran his hand through his hair and went out of the room to find his at home kit knowing that he wasnt going to get anything else out of him. Celty laid a hand on shizuo's shoulder to get his attention and held out her little PDA to him.  
'was it him again?'  
He merely grunted half in distaste, half in confirmation. That rat of a man they were talking about was none other than izaya orihara the notorious information broker and number one flea on his hate list. The red eyed bastard had come up behind him while he was tearing through those yellow kids and next thing he knew izaya had sliced up his back which made him look away from the kids for a split second that proved boring. They had an opening and all they did was stab him and break a bat over his head. Needless to say, those idiots were in worse shape than he was but it cost him getting back at the flea.  
The headless dullahan typed on her screen deftly for a moment 'he brings chaos wherever he goes. Are you okay?' she seemed to look at him with hidden eyes with a kind concern.  
Shizuo grunted "when he stitches me up again ill be fine." the underground doctor came in with a small white medical box and gestured to the couch where shizuo sat down and removed his ruined shirt. That flea was going to get it for ripping up his brother's things for sure next time he showed up. "im going to kill. Kurus kurus kurus kurus.." he chanted through his teeth as the glasses guy ran a needle through his wounds pulling the sides back in together. İt wasnt very long but no one spoke during it so it seemed longer than it really was with nothing other than the fading 'kurus's in the air.  
Shinra tied up the last knot and ran a towel wet with peroxide over it for good measure. Letting the blonde stand up and stretch his back tensing up the stitches he put on a gaurded face. "just as a friend, why do you keep doing this stuff? Violence isnt the answer for everything and it damages more than just you and your body" he looked up shizuo just like celty had a few minutes ago. Why was everyone so damn concerned?  
"i dont like violence" he growled snatching up his shirt and making his way to the door. "thanks for patching me up again, shinra, but i have to go" the door shut before either of the roommates could say anything and he was storming into the night shirtless and angry. He didnt like violence. Of course it was bad and he knew it but every time that rush went through him- he couldnt control it. Once hed come to his senses there would be a coke machine halfway across the block or a broken body in the air.  
He stopped in front of his apartment building and sighed deeply. That was why he was always running. Running from the pretty shopkeeper lady. Running from his childhood.. From his brother. He lit a cigarette and leaned up against the brick wall of the apartment with a soft patter as his legs slipped out from beneath him and he fell to the ground. İt seemed that orihara izaya-kun was the center of his worries lately. The guy wasnt right no matter how you looked at him and he wasnt in the dark about anything that happened in ikebukuro. He could literally be everyone's shadow collectively.. ugh, these thoughts were just getting too deep for him to care anymore with this stupid headache. He hated the louse and thats all there was to it. When somthing went wrong, it was always because of that damn flea. The night air chilled him and he looked up to the east where the first signs of day were starting to show. He dropped his stick and crushed it under toe before making way for his apartment. Slipping his bloody shirt back on he imagined that İzaya would no doubt be outside ruining the city again tomorrow and he intended to find him and-kurus.  
He opened the door feeling a bit woozy. Damn, that stupid doctor mustve done somthing wrong. Or maybe he all his activities today were just catching up to him. "welcome back, shizzy-tan" the door slammed home behind him.  
~back to present~  
izaya stroked his erection roughly having put aside his blade for a short while. "oh, my my! Are you always this responsive under the influence?" shizuo moaned loudly causing him to squirm from his own growing arousal in their situation. "that knife was a good trick, dont you think, shizzy-tan? My shi-zu-o?" his delight was all over his face.  
The blond ex bartender growled again slowly losing his ability to think at all, let alone remember the attack this morning. The blade had been coated with somthing so it was no wonder he felt like this. He wouldnt put it past him to have used some sexual forced arousal drug of some sort or whatever crap they had on the market. "just fuckin do it already and shut the hell up..!" he mumbled in his pleasured haze.  
İzaya let out another bout of chilling laughter before picking up his hips and letting them fall right on top of shizuo's erect member burying it into him all the way up to the hilt. Both men gasped from the sudden unlubed entrance and sat still for the briefest of moments before izaya started rocking his hips steadily. Shizuo mewled-somthing out of character to him that he would deny if it was ever brought up- and reached up to grip his hips and began bucking up against him as well. He was so far gone in this that all he knew was his own abused cock inside of orihara's tight ass and that he was bleeding from the cuts all over his chest. There was no more pain, they had gotten past the point of levels of hurt long before this and it was all; sweet. Pleasure. They continued their fast paced rutting untill the build up inside of him broke loose and he released inside of the man on top of him. İzaya followed suit a few minutes later and came all over shizuo's chest. He panted heavily watching the drugged blonde through half lidded eyes. "you know, red and white really are your colour" he joked.  
Shizuo mumbled something incoherent and izaya picked his pocket knife back up ready to finish his business. Making sure to clean up his mess first he devoured the mix of their bodies that was splattered all over the man's well muscled chest. İt was so sweet he couldve sworn he tasted like a girl if women could be as erotic as a certain shizuo heiwajima he happened to be screwing. Finally satisfied with his preperations he pressed the tip of his blade into shizuo's hard stomach and pulled it down slowly paying special care to make it look neat and straight. The blond cried out at the sudden drawn out pain and twitched a little forcing izaya to use his weight to hold him still while he worked. "Ori... Hara... İ-za.. Ya!" he chirpes happily going back over his name again and again. Eventually his toy stopped struggling and became still as he bent over and kissed his chest. "why are you so good, shizuo?" izaya mused.  
No reply came and he lifted his head up to see that shizuo-tan had passed out from the combined effect of the drugs and ... Violent love making, we should say. İzaya smiled and leaned over to kiss his lover tenderly before gathering his clothes and getting dressed in the light of the new sun that was shining through the apartment windows. He left shizuo naked on the floor with nothing to show that he was there but his signature carved into the body that was his now. Although the blonde would be furious when he woke up izaya couldnt help but chuckle as he went out into the city to find a certain middle school boy named kida that he had great plans for. He couldnt wait for their next time.


End file.
